Leaving for Work
by CatherineWinner
Summary: Misa are finally happy and together. But what happens when they both need to leave for work. Oneshot Fluff


"My god, you're feet are cold,"

Sara lifted her head from her behind her paper and smiled at him.

"That's why they're under you."

Michael shook his head, amused at his wife's antics.

He dropped his eyes back down to the paper in front of his plate.

Sara had surprised him with making him breakfast before they had to leave for work, however the moment she sat across from him at their table, she lifted her bare freezing feet and slid them under his warm thigh.

"You know that wouldn't be so cold if you just wore socks sometimes."

Michael said lightly, his eyes focused on the business section.

"It's not my fault that I can't seem to find any of my socks." Sara tossed back.

Michael smirked, "And it is mine?"

"You're the one that always takes off my socks at night."

Michael looked at her and lifted an eyebrow. "What can I say-you have great feet."

Sara laughed, "So then what's the problem?"

He started to respond when his cell phone chirped, breaking the banter.

"I gotta go," He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and looked at it.

"I know." Sara sighed, already missing him.

Michael stood, folding his paper with one hand he finished his coffee with the other.

Sara watched him trying to fight back the sudden anxiety.

Sara pushed her chair back from the table and stood. She collected the dishes from the table then turned to the nearby sink.

Michael studied her from behind his cup as she moved.

She's been on edge all day long, and he knew exactly why. He was feeling it too-but it was only a matter of time before this happened.

Michael swallowed the last of his coffee as Sara placed the dishes in the sink.

He watched her begin to fill the sink.

"Sara you don't have to do that. We'll get them tonight." He said carefully stepping up behind her.

Instead of responding Sara poured soap onto the dishes.

"Sara-" Michael sighed.

His eye's caught sight of her arms, he saw her hands tremble.

"Sara," he said gently. He took the few remaining steps toward her.

Sara felt his chest press against her back, she froze until she realized his arms were on either side of her waist, trapping her against him.

"Michael-"

"Look at me Sara," he whispered, his warm breath hitting her bare neck causing her to shiver. He allowed himself a smile, even when she tried to resist her body still reacted.

"You have to go to work-" She tired desperately, scrubbing furiously at plate.

"I know, that's why you have to turn around. I'm not leaving you like this."

"Michael-" she dropped the plate into the soapy water and sighed, "It's stupid…it's just me being insecure….go to work."

"No," he moved his hands to her waist and gently turned her.

He sighed heavily when she faced him with tears running down her cheeks.

"Sara," he moaned gently, "Sara," he lifted his hands from her hips to either cheeks. He wiped at her tears then rested his forehead against hers. "I'm going to be back in less the 9 hours…"

"I know," Sara gasped, she lowered her head to his chest and shook her head. "That's why this is completely ridicules…."

Michael placed a heavy kiss on her forehead. "It's not ridicules if that's what you're feeling."

"But it is!" She lifted her tear streaked face to him. "We've been apart before….for days when we were on the run. I spent 29 years without you…now I can't stand the idea of you leaving for an 8 hour work day."

"It's normal to feel this way Sara. We haven't been apart since this whole thing ended…it's really Ok." He stroked her back with one hand.

"No it's not. I'm acting like a-"

"You're doing great Sara." He cut her off firmly. "Sara I woke up this morning and nearly called in sick for both of us."

Sara sucked in a breath, desperate to control herself.

"Sara…look at me sweetheart," he cupped her face with both hands. "Please Sara-"

She lifted her eyes to him, "I'm ok-"

"I know…" he smiled gently at her. "I know you are. Sara this is going to get easier…better. I promise."

Sara forced herself to smile at him; she lifted her arms and placed them around his neck. "Ahh…now I know you're lying….'cause I always miss you…and I'm pretty sure you'll always miss me."

Michael grinned in relief at the change in her, "I hate it when you're always right."

"And I'm right about something else," She whispered, bringing her lips closer to his.

His arms suddenly tighten around her as she moved closer, "Yeah? What's that?"

"If you don't move in the next 10 seconds you're going to be at least a half hour late for work."

Michael lowered his lips to hers for a brief, teasing kiss… "Oh honey…try five."


End file.
